La jambe de l'Idiot
by Dying to Bleed
Summary: Naruto, médiocre cuisiner, préfère faire goûter ses chocolats de Saint Valentin à Sasuke, avant de les offrir à Sakura. Mais si leur petite entrevue ne restait pas si chaste ! OS / UA / IC / PWP / Romance / Soft Yaoi Petit One Shot sans prétention écrit spécialement pour la Saint Valentin.


**Auteur : Dying to Bleed**

**Manga : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genres : OS / UA / IC / PWP / Romance / Yaoi**

**Couple : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rated : T**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce One Shot est posté pour la St Valentin (14/02/2013)**

* * *

**La jambe de l'Idiot**

* * *

_**Pensées de Naruto**_

...

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hn… Ce n'est pas mauvais. Mais ce n'est pas bon non plus. C'est mangeable.

- Ah ?

- Gouttes par toi-même si tu veux savoir. »

Le blondinet, assis sur le canapé, observa un instant le brun à ses côtés, avant de se pencher sur la table basse pour attraper un des chocolats qu'il avait cuisiné le matin même. Craintif, car il connaissait ses talents médiocres pour la cuisine, il porta la petite douceur à sa bouche.

« Ils sont tout de même meilleurs que les précédents !

- Oui, tu t'es amélioré.

- Merci Sasuke ! »

Un grand sourire inonda la face de l'apprenti cuisinier suite au compliment de son hôte. Naruto, car c'était lui le blondinet, se demanda un instant s'il devrait essayer de refaire une tournée. En effet, même si ces chocolats-ci étaient meilleurs que les derniers, ils n'étaient toujours pas exceptionnels. Or, le petit cuisinier voulait qu'ils soient parfaits car, ainsi, il pourrait marquer des points auprès de Sakura. Peu sûr de son choix, il dériva son regard bleu océan dans celui d'encre de son voisin, puis il lui retendit un chocolat avant d'en goûter, à nouveau, un lui-même. Malheureusement, cela ne l'avança pas des masses, et il ignorait toujours quoi faire. Soufflant, il posa son regard ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« Oh ! Je me suis mis pleins de chocolats sur les doigts… se plaint Naruto. Je ne suis vraiment pas propre… »

Résigné, il apporta sa main à sa bouche, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, attrapant son poignet pour lécher lui-même le chocolat. La surprise passée, les joues de Naruto prirent une magnifique teinte pourpre.

Tout doucement, presque religieusement dans un premier temps, le brun passa sa langue sur le bout des doigts du cuisinier, les nettoyants de la substance sucrée. Mais rapidement, l'action devînt moins chaste, plus osée. Sasuke prit l'index entier en bouche, le suçant comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple doigt, mais d'autre chose… Pour le coup, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, se laissant envahir par la drôle de sensation, encore inconnu pour lui. Il n'avait que quinze ans.

« Ah ! »

Bon, Sasuke était du même âge également, mais il semblait en savoir déjà un rayon sur le sujet du sexe. Naruto rougit encore plus sous ses pensées. Il faisait drôlement chaud tout à coup, non ?! Pourtant au mois de Février, l'hiver est encore bien installé… Le chauffage serait-il trop fort ?

Rouvrant les yeux, il se trouva face au regard brulant de Sasuke sur lui. Ce dernier libéra son doigt, maintenant propre, et le blond pensa qu'il pouvait récupérer sa main. Mais non.

Effectivement, l'annexe ne lui suffisant plus, l'Uchiha passa sa langue dans l'espace entre l'index et le majeur, avant de glisser subtilement sur le dessus de la main halé, léchant goulûment la base des phalanges.

_**Il fait chaud…**_

Sasuke continua son exploration, descendant le long du poignet, ravi de pouvoir observer le blond aux joues rougies, aux yeux fermés, et les dents se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, dans l'espoir de diminuer ses gémissements. Oh oui, Sasuke se régalait de cette vue, mais plus le temps avançait, plus il voulait en voir et en sentir plus.

« Ah… ! »

_**Mais qu'est-ce que fait Sasuke ?! C'est trop embarrassant ! Nn…**_

Soudain, tout sembla s'arrêter l'espace de quelques secondes. La bouche sur le poignet de Naruto se retira mais au lieu de rendre sa main au blond, le brun tira dessus, amenant le visage rougit par la gêne à quelques centimètres de celui sûr de lui. Le temps fut suspendu un bref instant.

Un très bref instant…

Les deux visages près l'un de l'autre, Sasuke profita de cette proximité pour ressortir sa langue taquine et la passer sur les joues de Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Mais que se passait-il enfin ?! Sasuke décida tout de même s'expliquer lorsque son muscle chaud partie derrière une oreille.

« Tu as un peu de chocolat ici aussi, précise-t-il, le tout accompagné d'une léchouille »

_**Hein ?! Je suis certain que non !**_

Mais le brun est vraiment doué, empêchant Naruto de protester par quelques caresses buccales bien placées.

« Waah ! »

Revenant sur le visage, l'Uchiha se mit à lécher une paupière fermée sous la caresse. Il profita de cet instant pour descendre plus bas légèrement. Il avait envie de goûter ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par les morsures répétées de Naruto pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Doucement, Sasuke passa sa langue sur l'objet de ses désirs, d'abord dans un simple frôlement avant de finalement se stopper pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celles convoitées. L'instant fut bref, et le baiser chaste. Le brun de recula rapidement, observant son compagnon dont les yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir.

Remarquant que plus rien ne se passait, Naruto ouvrit ses paupières timidement, avant de les refermer de suite lorsque Sasuke se décida à les embrasser. Le blond était perdu, il ne comprenait plus Sasuke. Pourquoi toute cette tendresse tout à coup ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être des rivaux pour l'amour de Sakura ?

Le blond ne se posa pas plus de question lorsque l'héritier posa ses lèvres plus fortement que la première fois sur sa bouche, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Nous étions loin du baiser tout timide de la première fois. De plus, Sasuke passa un bras dans le dos du blond, et l'autre s'en allant sur ses fesses pour le porter rapidement et le reposant sur ses genoux. Naruto se retrouvait donc à califourchon sur le brun, qui profitait grandement de la main sur son derrière, et continuant son baiser en l'empêchant de se retirer par son bras dans son dos qui les maintenait torse contre torse.

Complètement paralysé par l'incompréhension, Naruto se laissa faire lorsque Sasuke le retourna, passant son nez dans ses cheveux afin d'humer son odeur. Le brun profitait grandement de la non-réaction du blond pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Lorsqu'il reprendrait contact avec la réalité, il se dépêcherait de l'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce sans plus cérémonie. Alors oui, Sasuke profitait de cette situation.

_**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je suis si nerveux… Je peux à peine respirer !**_

Le nez dans les cheveux blond, l'odeur de Naruto lui remplissant les narines, Sasuke se baissa légèrement de manière à croquer l'oreille rougit, tel d'une gourmandise, sous un petit cri surpris de son prisonnier.

« Hyaa ! »

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir, alors il se contenta de focaliser son attention sur les sensations qu'il ressentait, et qui était procurées par le brun dans son dos. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Cela lui prodiguait de délicieux fourmillement dans le bas-ventre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, même devant Sakura.

Une léchouille gourmande sur son lobe le ramena à la réalité.

« Aah… »

Il peinait vraiment à respirer convenablement, sa respiration devenant hachée comme après un long entraînement. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas vraiment en ce moment même, il se contentait de subir le bon vouloir de Sasuke. Et s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, c'était bien à cause de sa curiosité. Naruto était en proie à des sensations encore inconnues pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir de telles choses, alors il voulait savoir comment cela se terminerait.

Naruto se trouvait assis sur le canapé, entre les jambes de Sasuke, et il était vraiment crispé, tremblant d'appréhension, et de plaisir… ?! Il perdait peu à peu pieds, laissant les sensations et le désir embrumer son regard au fur et à mesure que le brun léchait son oreille, point érogène chez lui. Chose qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Haa ! »

Son esprit était embrumé. De ce fait, il ne fit pas réellement attention lorsque Sasuke le souleva pour le poser sur sa cuisse. Doucement, la main pale glissa jusqu'au genou gauche de Naruto, remontant lentement vers l'entrejambe, tout en passant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sasuke décida alors de prendre la parole, surprenant le blond, mais continuant ses petites caresses.

« Hey…

- ! Haa

- C'est bon ? »

Le brun termina en passant sa langue dans l'oreille du blond alors que celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux en grands face à la question.

La main pale effleura sa virilité dressée alors que Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la stimulation. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il ne sût quoi faire, ni quoi répondre à cette interrogation. Il était complètement perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Il prit sur lui pour demander.

« Nn… Qu'est-ce qui est…est bon ? De qu-quoi tu p-parles ? »

Caché derrière la chevelure soleil, Sasuke eu un sourire pervers en murmurant près de l'oreille halé.

« Humm ? De choses vilaines… »

_**HEIN ? De v-vilaines choses ? Il veut faire de vilaines choses avec moi ? A-alors cela signifie qu'il ne pense pas que ce qu'il est en train de faire est déjà « vilain » ? WAAH !**_

Profitant de la confusion dans laquelle il venait de mettre Naruto, il glissa sa main sur son torse, pinçant un téton à travers son t-shirt.

« Eh ? »

Il en profita également pour retourner la situation, plaquant Naruto sur le canapé, soulevant son haut pour venir caresser directement la peau douce et chaude de son torse imberbe. Naruto se mit à paniquer plus sérieusement.

« Um… Sasuke… »

Mais le susnommé ne tient pas compte de l'appelle de son prisonnier, pinçant délicieusement la perle rose ainsi à sa merci.

_**EH ? WAAH !**_

Dans un geste désespéré de protection, Naruto se recula sur le rebord du canapé, croisant ses bras sur son torse faisant ainsi office de bouclier. Il s'expliqua timidement.

« A-attend… C'est un peu, Um… Un peu… Heu..

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire… Je suis… un garçon, donc… »

Naruto était complètement rougis par la gêne. Il baissait la tête cachant par ses mèches d'or ses yeux incertains. Finalement, il reprit.

« … je ne suis pas comme les filles… Juste je… ne veux pas que tu ais de grands espoirs. Je ne suis pas aussi mignon que toi. »

Sasuke le regarda un instant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles, frustrant grandement le blondinet.

_**Mais il est idiot ou quoi ?!**_

Voyant sa légère panique, le brun prit Naruto dans ses bras et le berça pour le rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas à être nerveux. Nous sommes identiques sous nos vêtements. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi. »

Le cuisinier resta silencieux, profitant de la chaleur des bras de Sasuke, et réfléchissant à ses paroles, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais cet instant ne dura pas. Naruto se retrouva une nouvelle fois contre le dossier du canapé, la main de Sasuke sous son haut, agaçant un téton durci, et ses lèvres frôlant celles du prisonnier.

« Okey ?

- Um… Mais… Ah ! »

Le t-shirt fut totalement relevé, laissant le torse halé entièrement à l'air libre. Les deux perles roses étaient dressées, comme si elles réclamaient plus de caresses et d'attention de la part du brun.

_**C'est trop embarrassant !**_

« Euh… S'il te plait… Ne me regarde pas ainsi fixement… »

Loin de l'écouter, Sasuke se baissa pour répondre à l'appel silencieux des pectoraux de son futur amant. Et oui, il comptait bien en faire son quatre-heures. Sensuellement, il se mit à titiller les boutons de chair de la pointe de langue, passant d'abord sur les mamelons avant de mordiller gentiment les tétons.

_**AH ! Il recommence avec sa langue !**_

« Aah ! »

N'appréciant pas la position dans laquelle il se trouve, le brun se retire un instant, posant sa main sur les pectoraux de Naruto, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger sur le dos dans le canapé. Une fois installé, il s'allongea sur le corps halé, sa bouche reprenant sa tache sur sa poitrine.

_**Non… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe… mais… pour de quelconques raisons mes mamelons se sentent vraiment bien… Que m'arrive-t-il ? Ah ! Il les lèche encore !**_

Naruto commençait réellement à paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Même si c'était de l'amour, ou du désir, il n'aimait pas Sasuke mais Sakura. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien en cet instant ?

Sasuke, concentré dans sa tâche, ne remarquait pas les interrogations silencieuses que se posait le blond. Il titillait de sa langue et de ses dents la poitrine en feu de son partenaire. Celui-ci, trop pris dans ses questionnements, ne remarquant son corps en train de s'arquer, offrant ainsi ses perles roses à plus de supplices. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, Naruto aimait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tous les endroits que Sasuke avait repassés de sa langue étaient bouillants, il peinait à garder une respiration calme et posée, il contrôlait de moins en moins ses gémissements traites, preuves de son plaisir. Et ses deux lagons, malgré l'incompréhension qui y régnait, étaient embués par le plaisir. Oh oui, Naruto appréciait grandement son traitement et toutes les attentions que le brun portait à son égard.

Sa bouche occupée par le téton gauche, la main pale glissa jusqu'au droit, le pinçant et le torturant légèrement entre son pouce et son index, avant de le caresser sensuellement comme pour se faire pardonner de la petite douleur infligée.

« Ahn ! »

_**Kyaaa ! J'ai fait un bruit bizarre !**_

Naruto apporta sa main à ses lèvres, ses joues passant de rouge à violet. Sasuke, lui, releva la tête, regardant son blond avec un sourire en coin légèrement pervers. Il aimait entendre ses bruits, preuve du plaisir non feint que ressentait son compagnon. Le blond rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Il était mortifié.

_**HA ! Il l'a totalement remarqué ! Que fais-je ? Peut-être que si je ne le regarde pas…**_

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Naruto se tourna légèrement, afin de cacher son visage dans les coussins. Sasuke regarda tout cela avec un regard amusé, lapant encore une fois un bouton de chair. Voyant le malaise de son partenaire, il fit comme si de rien était, et passa sa langue sur le mamelon droit, en ayant marre du gauche.

« Nn… »

Salivant abondamment, une fine trace de salive coula du téton maltraité, chatouillant les côtes du blond à son passage.

« Haa… »

_**Ah ! J-juste à l'instant. Sasuke se frotte contre ma jambe… Il est…**_

« C'est bon. Tu n'as rien à faire. »

Les paroles de Sasuke étaient couvertes par le résonnement des battements de cœur de Naruto, couvrant d'un voile l'ouïe de celui-ci. Et maintenant ? Sasuke était excité, le blond l'avait bien remarqué lorsqu'il se frottait lascivement contre sa jambe, mais lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Que devait-il se passer maintenant ?

Succinctement, une main pale défit la boucle de ceinture retenant le jean de Naruto, avant de se faufiler en dessous. Maintenant, seule la barrière du boxer était un obstacle pour le brun, mais il préféra y aller plus doucement. Il massa à travers le tissu le sexe érigé du blond. Malheureusement ce dernier paniqua.

« NON ! »

Un long silence lourd de sens prit place dans la pièce. Naruto regardant son geste, le regretta immédiatement.

« Sasuke ! Je suis désolé ! »

_**Oh non, je viens de lui donner un coup de pied dans les bijoux ! **_

Plié en deux sur le canapé, le pauvre brun ne dit plus un mot pendant un instant, essayant de se remettre de la douleur, et de la manière dont son ex-futur partie de jambes de l'air venait de prendre fin. Mais il fut généreux. Remarquant le malaise de Naruto face à son acte, il ne lui en parla pas, faisant comme-ci de rien était.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé !

- J'ai dit : je vais bien. »

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Mais Naruto était tellement inquiet qu'il préféra tout de même ce petit mensonge pour le rassurer.

_**Je suis un bel idiot ! Sasuke peut être super stoïque, il est toujours humain.**_

Le dos tourné pour ne pas voir Sasuke encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était habituellement, Naruto s'essuyait rageusement les yeux. Il s'en voulait vraiment pour son acte.

« As-tu vraiment détesté ce que nous avons fait ? »

La question le surprit un instant, cherchant une réponse convenable, Naruto se retourna vers le brun.

« Ah… Um… Je… J'étais juste un peu effrayé, c'est tout. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

_**Il m'en veut, c'est sûr. Je suis trop maladroit… !**_

« Um… Je euh… Um… J'ai vraiment aimé ce moment avec toi… »

Sasuke releva le regard, surpris par ces aveux qu'il n'attendait pas.

_**Euh ? Um… Je pense que la journée est totalement ruinée par ma faute.**_

Voyant la détresse dans le regard océan, Sasuke précisa une nouvelle fois qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, et qu'il allait bien.

« Bien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Euh… »

_**Serait-il fâché après moi ?**_

« Tu-tu as quelque chose à faire ?

-Non, enfin pas spécialement…

-Um… Est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps alors… ? »

Je ne veux pas faire de choses sexuelles, mais je voudrais vraiment rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps. S'il te plait ne me renvoie pas chez moi…

Naruto était au bord des larmes, il s'en voulait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Finalement, il put rester chez le brun. Ils reprirent une conversation civilisée, accompagné d'une tasse de thé pour Sasuke. Ce dernier se releva, près à sortir du salon, faisant paniqué Naruto, persuadé que l'Uchiha lui en veut encore.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Dans la salle de bains. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

La dernière parole fut accompagnée d'un petit sourire pervers sur la face du propriétaire des lieux lorsque le blondinet se leva timidement pour l'accompagner.

_**Est-ce une bonne idée … ?**_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce OS spécial St valentin. J'espère qu'il vous a plû.**

**Reviews ?!**


End file.
